The Children of Oz
by invaderzimlovr15
Summary: After Liir had his heart broken once before by the girl of his dreams he swore he'd never love anyone ever again. But when he get's accepted into Shiz University (and now High School) along with his younger sister Jezebel, will someone special come along who can change that?
1. Chapter 1: Lucy

Chapter 1: Lucy

Lucy sat in her bed, knowing today was the day she got her letter from Shiz University and High School. They would tell her exactly what Shiz thought of her. If it was bad she would feel horrible and never forgive herself. She acted nonchalant about it, but her reputation hung on it. Glinda the Good witch's daughter could go to none other than the most pristine high school and university, Shiz. She took a deep breath.

"Oh Unnamed God." She cursed under her breath as she stood. She gave herself a long look in the mirror, then brushed her golden blonde hair. She then left for breakfast.

She sat down as a plate of homemade pancakes flew from the stove, which was just for show, across the kitchen to her place at the table. Her mother, Glinda used the French spell to make them, so they needed no syrup, just butter.

The mail was n the table, since her father, Boq brought it in. A letter on the table had her name in beautiful old handwriting. The cover read:

Lucy Fitzgerald of the Emerald City

Glinda the Good's House, Emerald City

She stared at the letter. She thought about how everything around her was green. It needed no glasses to be green, the design allowed there to be some flexibility with greenness. She felt the letter, on the return address line it said "Shiz University and High School". She practically had a heart attack.

Blake had no such reaction to his envelope. He didn't care about getting into Shiz. More people to avoid. His parents got in, that wicked witch got in, he could get in.

But Lucy still fumbled with the envelope. She wanted to sing their alma mater with the descendants of the truly great people her mother went to school with. Possibly, she would even figure out what really happen to the last owner of the Grimmerie, before her mother, Elphaba Thropp, also known as The Wicked Witch of the West.

Lucy never succumbed to the idea Elphaba was dead. Water wouldn't _melt_ someone, it just sounds ridiculous. It would mean water would melt all aspiring sorceresses, and that, she concluded, was completely and utterly ridiculous. Her mother always tried to quell it. "The Wicked Witch of the West died when Dorothy the Great splashed water on her." Glinda would tell her, like a fundamentalist mother telling her atheist daughter about Bible stories. Lucy knew it was wrong. She just needed _proof_.

She breathed deeply, before breaking the seal slowly with her pointer finger. She saw the off-white letter peeking out of the top. She pulled it out and opened the letter. She read over it quickly.

"Oh Shiz." A smile flashed across her face. Then the feeling sunk in. Her bright smile flooded everywhere. The letter read:

Miss Fitzgerald,

You have been accepted into Shiz University and High School. This is not by any means due to your mother's place in society, She was by no means a good student. Your father has a mediocre career here at Shiz as well. We only accepted you due to the fact your elementary school and middle school grades show much more promise than that of your parents,We whole heartedly hope you do not change your outlook on your studies, since you have studied more in a semester than your parents did in their lifetimes. You seem to have much more academic promise; so do not prove us wrong. We look forward to a great year with you. Your schedule is attached and school starts September 1, 2012. Dinner is promptly at 8:00 PM. Breakfast is promptly at 8:30 AM.

Sincerely

Madame Morrible II

She flipped to the obviously not handwritten schedule.

SORCERY I HONORS 9:25- 10:15

ENGLISH III HONORS 10:25- 11:15

PHYSICS 11:25- 12:15

ALGEBRA II 12:25- 1:15

LUNCH 1:15-1:45

MAGICAL HISTORY HONORS 1:45- 2:35

POTIONS HONORS 2:45- 3:35

TRANSFIGURATIONS HONORS 3:45- 4:35

She smiled. She would go to Shiz the next morning. It was a two hour walk, but she still couldn't wait for the next twenty four hours to pass. Lucy was lucent with happiness, so she packed joyfully.

That day she reviewed her Grimmerie. It better prepared her for school because the information was so complex. Her mother taught her how to read it when she was eight. Ever since, the Grimmerie was always at her side.

Blake opened the letter and got the same result. He sighed and stuffed the letter back into its envelope

The next morning, she followed the yellow brick road in her mother's old dress. They had the same build. So she got dresses of her mother's when she no longer could wear them. Lucy wore her white dress, the matching white jacket was too Glinda for Lucy, so instead, she wore a heather charcoal gray trench coat with big black buttons. Oz was getting colder, but mainly that coat and the Grimmerie were not going to fit in the limited suitcases she had. She wore a matching heather charcoal grey beret. To give a pop of color she wore a bright red scarf. To top off the look she wore black designer boots. She had worn stockings that matched the dress. She was all ready for Shiz and all it had to offer.


	2. Chapter 2: Liir

Liir was sitting in his favorite spot in all of Kiamo Ko Castle, his hammock, in the backyard. It was so quiet and peaceful out there. He sat with one leg bent while the other was extended, his sketchbook resting on his bent leg. He was drawing a bird that landed in a tree. His brown eyes full of concentration, his raven black hair blowing slightly in the wind. He was just putting the finishing touches on his drawing when someone calling him caused the bird to fly away.

"Liir!" His younger sister Jezebel, or as she preferred to be called, Jez, yelled a second time.

"What?" Liir sighed in annoyance as he closed his sketchbook.

"Mom said to tell you to come in for breakfast." Jez said before walking back inside herself. Liir picked up his sketchbook and walked into the dining room where his mother was setting the plates down. He sat in his usual spot at the table and noticed two envelopes on the table, one with his name on it. He picked it up. On the front it said, Liir Tigelar of Kiamo Ko Castle. The return address said Shiz University/ High School. He was slightly surprised. That was today? He opened the envelope and read:

Mr. Tigelar,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Shiz University. This is not in any means based on your parents because while, your mother was an exceptional student, your father had a tendency to dance through life during his time here at Shiz.

Liir stopped reading here for a minute to look at his father who was too busy eating to notice his son looking at him. He was a bit shocked to hear this piece of news. His father always told him and his sister he was smart and worked hard in school. He shrugged and kept reading.

We hope wholeheartedly you are more devoted to your studies then your father was. Mr. Tigelar, you have much promise and we look forward to a great year with you. Your schedule is attached.

Sincerely,

Madame Morrible II

Liir flipped the paper to look at his schedule.

Sorcery I hon. 9:25-10:15

Chemistry 10:25-11:15

English Hon. 11:25-12:15

Algebra II Hon. 12:25-1:15

Magical History Hon. 1:45-2:35

Potions Hon. 2:45-3:35

Transfiguration 3:45-4:35

Please note you will have 30 minutes for lunch between your 4th and 5th periods. Breakfast is promptly at 8:30 am and Dinner is promptly at 6:00pm. Term starts on September 1st, 2012.

Jez received a similar letter and screamed in excitement before running upstairs to her room to pack her suitcase. Liir finished his eggs and bacon before walking upstairs himself to pack.


End file.
